


A tRuE mIrAcLe

by viksherenqueer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool is nothing but drama, isn't it? Can these teenagers survive it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No MeAnS nO

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is a story I started a while ago, and recently got back to writing. I don't know if I'll update this one as much as my other GamTav fic, but I'll try, because I've got some good ideas for this one.

TC: I AlReAdY ToLd yOu mOtHeR FuCkInG No. I DoN'T ThInK I'M Up tO MaKiNg tHiS ShIt aNy mOrE MoThEr fUcKiNg cLeAr, So sToP BeInG A FuCkInG BiTcH, aNd gO Be wItH SoMeOnE WhO Is aLl uP AnD InTo wHeRe yOuR MoThEr fUcKiNg hEaRt iS, bEcAuSe tHaT AiN'T MoThEr fUcKiNg mE. bYe.  


TC: :o(

  


\-- terminallyCapriocious [TC] has blocked arachnidsGrip [AG] --

You can't log out of your account fast enough. You shut your laptop, and shove it away on your messy desk. Your head hurts now, as you stare at the black laptop covered in scratches from where you were anything but gentle. You had probably gone through several of these things in the last few years, but you don't care. You could just get some money wired secretly from your grandfather and get a new one. Mother fucking easy enough.

You hear your phone buzz on the bed behind you, and you look to it. Mother fucking have to block her number to, shiiit bro. You get up, frowning and walk over, but the frown quickly fades to a smile.

_From: Tav  
uHH HEY GAMZEE, hOW ARE YOU,,,_

You can't help but smile even more. What time is it? It's late, you know that much, so Tav probably wants you to talk him to sleep. You love to do that, makes you feel like a mother fucking sleep making miracle, or some shit like that. What the fuck were you thinking about again? Oh yeah, Tavros. You reply:

_To: Tav  
HeY MoThEr fUcKeR! i'm gOiNg oKaY I GuEsS, tHoUgH ThIs bItCh aLl uP AnD PiErCeD My cHiLl zOnE LiKe a nInJa oR SoMeThInG AnOtHeR._

_From: Tav  
oHH, cAN I ASK WHO IT IS,,,_

_To: Tav  
SuRe tAv, It wAs vRiSkA... :o( tHe bItCh jUsT, uGh, AiN'T GoT AnY SeNsE WhEn tO LeAvE A MoThEr fUcKeR AlOnE. i jUsT DoN'T LoVe hEr aNyMoRe, AnD ShE AiN'T Up tO MoThEr fUcKeR GeTtInG HeR ReAlIzAtIoN On aBoUt tHaT MoThEr fUcKiNg fAcT. i aLrEaDy gOt mOtHeR FuCkInG FeElInGs fOr sOmE OtHeR MoThEr fUcKeR. _

_From: Tav  
uH,,, yEAH,,, i UMM,,,, dONT KNOW IF A SMILE WOULD BE, aPPROPRIATE CONSIDERING THE, uM, cIRCUMSTANCES,,,_

_To: Tav  
a MoThEr FuCkInG sMiLe WoUlD bE gReAt :o)_

_From: Tav  
oH, wELL, tHEN :)_

_To: Tav  
ThAnKs a mOtHeR FuCkInG ToN TaV. i lOvE YoU  <3 hOnK :o)_

_From: Tav  
oHH, i UH, lOVE YOU TO GAMZEE,,  <3_

_To: Tav  
GrEaT MoThEr fUcKeR, nOw wHy yOu aLl uP AnD MeSsAgInG Me sO MoThEr fUcKiNg lAtE? tHe sLeEp zOnE DoNe uP AnD RaN AwAy fRoM YoUr cUtE LiTtLe mOtHeR FuCkInG SeLf?_

_From: Tav  
uH YEAH,,, i FINISHED RPING WITH NEPETA, tHEN WELL, mOM TOLD ME TO LAY DOWN, bUT I CANT REALLY SLEEP TOO WELL, aND WELL, YOURE UH, uSUALLY UP AT THIS TIME,,, sO I MESSAGED YOU, hOPING YOU WOULD REPLY AND WELL, tALK TO ME UNTIL I FALL ASLEEP,,_

You smile lazily at the phone. You knew it, Tavros always messaged you this late when he couldn't sleep, and he was just so cute when he tried to explain things. The way he stuttered when he talked and you could picture him, thumbling with the buttons on his phone as he thought of the right words. This image quickly got taken over by faygo and miracles, and you finally shook your head to clear it. You had just wasted ten minutes pondering in pointless, miraculous thought. You looked to your phone and type quickly.

_To: Tav  
WoAh mOtHeR FuCkEr, SoRrY! i dRiFtEd tHe fUcK OfF InTo tHoUgHt! JuSt gOt tO ImAgInInG YoUr cUtE LiTtLe fAcE AnD I'M AlL Up aNd fLuStErEd nOw, HeH :o)_

You waited about 20 minutes or so, but there was no reply. Tavros has probably fallen asleep. You smile at the thought of that cute mother fucker, curled up in bed with that tiny dog, Tinkerbell, or whatever Tav named him. Pretty sure he named her after that fairy thing from...Purple Pan? Potter? Wait fuck, no that's the wizard... Uh...Peter? Yeah, you're pretty sure that's it. Like the peanut butter. You love peanut butter, and all it's miraculous brown gooey goodness. You can feel your stomach rumble, and you stop, getting up. You're mother fucking hungry, so you might as well up and all get your eat on.

You exit the door, having to duck some on your way out. You're awful tall. You get that from your father's side of the family. You were all tall and lanky. You were easily 6 and half foot, maybe more. You never bothered checking your height, but you knew your father was taller, and your grandfather would be if he wasn't hunched over like he was. Your grandfather was one of the coolest mother fuckers you've ever met. He's just so chill and knows what he's up into and all about, like a mother fucker should. He's all into clowns and horns and the internet and just chilling, sitting back, slamming a Faygo and being who you're all up and wanting to be. He's your idol, and you can't picture anyone you'd rather be more like.

Now your father on the other hand... Talk about a mother fucker whose got his panties all up in a mother fucking bunch. He's such a business man, so serious. You don't even know where the fuck he works, he's a CEO or some shit. He was supposed to take over the family business with grandpa goes, but he won't do it. You don't see why, clown colleges, and hotels, endless, really big hotels. The Makaray was like the mother fucking Hilton. Why the mother fuck did he not want it? You would take this shit in a heart beat when you're old enough. The money to do whatever the fuck you want, and give Tav whatever the fuck he wanted to make him all up and happy and take him places and shit. You could buy his mom stuff to.

You love Tavros' mom. Mr. Nitram, which you preferred to call, "Momma" was like the mother you've never had. Since yours died when you were only 5 years old, you raised yourself mostly on your own. You loved going to Tav's house and just walking in, and having someone call you "Gam" or "Sweetie" and asking if you were hungry or cold or needed your clothes cleaned or wanted a shower, or just anything a mom would really care about. While you and Tav would chill in his room, throwing sick fires or talking about findul...spawn? You think that's it, you never were good at the game, and you sometimes ended up just making the cards into paper airplanes, which normally upset Tavros, so he really didn't play it much with you anymore, but back to topic, she'd just come in and totally all up and bring you and Tav snacks and drinks and smile and just be all mommy-like. You wish you had a mother, someone who would look out for you like that.

You are now in the kitchen, ducked in the fridge, looking over the flavors of Faygo. You hear the something drop on the counter behind you, and you jump, hitting your head on the top of the fridge.

"MOTHER FUCK!" You yelp, rubbing your head.

"Watch your language." Your father's stern voice sounds in your ringing ears.

"Yo sorry dad." You mutter, leaning down and grabbing a grape Faygo, standing and cracking it open, and long drink.

"Don't chug it down. That stuff is nothing but sugar, and it's late. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday dad."

"Oh... Well... You shouldn't stay up so late..."

"Why not? I'm just all up and chilling and stuff, ain't no mother fu-- freaking problem dad."

Your dad looked at you a long moment and sighed. "Boy, I will wash your mouth out with soap. Now go take off that make up and put some clothes on. You can lounge about naked if you want, when I'm not here, but I'm here, so put some pants on."

"But dad, pants don't like this mother... Yeah, like, they'll all up and like, "Let's make him feel trapped." and shi-- stuff." You hated having to watch your language. It just wasn't natural for you, and you were all used to doing what all up and felt natural and what your heart told you to, and if your heart wanted you to say mother fucker, then mother fucker you would say.

"Ugh, nevermind Gamzee. Just go to bed."

"But I'm hungry."

"That's not my fault. Go to sleep."

"Not chill dad, not chill at mother fucking all." You sigh and screw the cap on the Faygo, putting it back in the fridge for later.

"I told you to watch your language young man."

"What the mother fuck ever." You walk out, now in a sour mood. Thanks a ton dad.


	2. BuT iT's InStAnT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this chapter's been written forever. I just haven't uploaded the rest of this story, kinda been hoping someone will help with the html code situation before I do that. But whatever, I guess I'll upload the rest tonight.

The next morning was normal you guess. Normal for you anyway. You got up, and walked out into the kitchen, like any morning. You grabbed the Faygo from the night before, and pour yourself a bowl of cereal. You sat down, and ate, while your father would walk into the kitchen, clad in a suit, like any other day. He grabbed a bottle of water, and a bagel from the fridge, sighing and taking a bite before he was out the door, with a quiet, “Goodbye.”

You let your thoughts drift through your head, and suddenly you wonder what Karkat is up to. Karkat has been your friend since kindergarten, when Equius stole his blue crayon, and you had to get it back for him. That story always made you smile. Karkat was always small, very small. He hasn’t really ever grown much. For all you knew, he looked about 5 foot, maybe a few inches taller. You often teased his height playfully, and he often overreacted. If was part of his nature, if there was anything Karkat was fucking miraculous at, it was ranting like there was no tomorrow. You didn’t mind though, even if you had no clue what he was saying half the time, it was all chill. If he was all motherfucking up into what he wanted to rant about, then he could rant away. 

You are now in your room, you don’t remember coming here, or lighting up this joint, but who gives a fuck. You suddenly want something sweet, something you can dip your hands into and get them sticky while you shove handfuls into your mouth. Wow that was a mother fucking weird thought, but once again, no one gives a fuck. You go into the kitchen, the length of the joint hanging from your mouth. You begin searching around, and after some searching, you find a pie tin. You debate and debate, looking for things to put in the pie, and the only thing you can find is chocolate pudding, but you don’t care. You take the tin, unwrapping it and pouring the pudding mix in and you stop.

“...The fuck? This isn’t pudding.” You stare at the powder, wondering where the pudding was. You then proceed to open all of the boxes of pudding mix and they’re all powder. “What. The. Fuck. This mother fucking shit says ‘instant’ so like, shouldn’t it mother fucking turn to pudding like, when you open it?

You go into your room, and grab your phone, opening it and scrolling through contacts. You scroll until you find someone you think could help you, and you hit “Talk.”

“Hello Gam.” The British accent filled the speaker.

“Yo mother fucker. I need your help with some weird shit.” You walk back to the kitchen, phone to your ear.

“Oh cod, should I be scared Gam? Last time I helped you w-with ‘w-weird shit’, you w-were at my door telling me your pants could talk to you.”

“No no bro, this shit is legit. I’m trying to make pudding pie.”

“Ohhh ok Gam. Easy enough I guess. How-w do you need fuckin’ help?”

“Well, the shit says instant, so I mother fucking opened it, and poured the shit into the pie crust shit, and it was like, mother fucking powder. It ain’t pudding. I mean, I’m all up with being whatever you mother fucking want to be and shit, but I’d much prefer if my pudding was like, “Yo bro, just gonna be powder now,” instead of staying in a pudding box and not telling this mother fucker.”

The silence on the other end of the phone seemed to drag on, then you decided to make sure Eridan was still alive. “Yo mother fucker, you still there?”

“Gam... Are you smokin’?”

“Oh yeah mother fucker.”

“Gam, you hawe to MAKE the puddin’.”

“...But it’s instant.”

“That means you don’t hawe to COOK it. You still hawe to add stuff to it.”

“Oh. Like what?”

“W-well, milk. And....I think that’s it.... Maybe heat the milk up some? I don’t know Gam, read the fuckin’ box.”

You look to the box. “But... They mother fucking lie bro. They told me they were filled with pudding, and then they sat back and laughed at me while I mother fucking wondered why the fuck powder was coming out like a stampede.”

“Gam... Just heat some milk in the microw-wawe and add it to the fuckin’ powder.”

“Fine mother fucker.“ You go to the fridge, take the milk carton out, and walk over, popping the whole thing in the microwave and setting the time. You wait, then it beeps and you take it out and walk over, pouring the whole thing in the tin, making a mess. “Ok mother fucker, what now?”

“Stir?”

“Got it mother fucker.” You begin to stir, but end up breaking the pie crust apart inside the tin, but the powder begins to get thicker, and it eventually becomes a very watered down pudding mix, with pie pieces.

“...Holy mother fucker I made a miracle.”

“Uh, that’s nice Gam... Now-w I hawe to go... Sissy’s home.”

“Oh sorry mother fucker. Tell her I said hi.” You hang up and set the phone down, digging in. You’ve met Eridan’s “sissy” plenty of times before. Their relationship is very interesting honestly. They’re not even brother and sister, so you don’t mother fucking get it. You’re pretty sure they’re just cousins, and Sissy just took him in after Eridan’s parents were in that plane crash on their way to the Bahamas or some shit. It was their anniversary or something. Eridan wasn’t quite old enough to live on his own, so Sissy took him in. You don’t even know if Sissy has a real name, but who gives a fuck? You still have your miracle.

The pie doesn’t last long at your clutches, as you gobble it down like a British street Orphan at an all you can eat buffet. For some reason, the idea of Karkat thinking that was a shitty metaphor popped in your head. You decide to ask him later, if you remember. Remembering things was a miracle for you.

You finish eating, your hands a mess and you look around, now perched on a bar stool at your counter, only in your boxers. Your phone starts ringing the familiar little Pupa Pan ring tone Tavros set for himself, and you can’t help but smile. You look to your phone, going to answer it, then stop. You can’t touch your phone with your chocolate-y mess hands, you might break it. You stare at it ringing, debating, then, you lean in, trying to answer the touch screen with your tongue. It works, woah, mother fucking miracles.

“Yo mother fucker. I just answered this bitch with my mother fucking tongue.”

“..Uh...Wow?” His high pitched voice rings throughout the room and you smile. You love his voice, it just made him all the more cuter. 

“Yeah mother fucker. I’m covered, in fucking chocolate. Eridan helped me make mother fucking pie over the phone.

==> Be Tavros Nitram

So your boyfriend just answered the phone for you, with his tongue. No matter how weird this is, you find it strangely arousing. Uh, wait what?

Anyway, this is not strange for Gamzee to answer the phone while doing weird things. Some possible examples run through your mind.

“Yo mother fucker, I think the sky fell down on me... Oh wait that’s the map dad put on the ceiling, never mother fucking mind.”

“Woooooah mother fucker, my pants, they’re talking to me. Eridan won’t mother fucking believe me. Think Karkat will?”

“Woah mother fucker, I think there’s a mouse in the house. There it is!” This was proceeded by a lot of loud crashing noises and yelling. You don’t think Gamzee ever caught that mouse.

There were plenty others, but now you were drifting into thought, and Gamzee was talking to you. You need to come back to Earth, put the fairies and puppy dogs aside for a few minutes.

“...and then he told me to go to bed, and he seemed pissed. He just mother fucking seems so moody with me any fucking more. I swear bro, I’m about to snap at him one of these mother fucking days, and he ain’t gonna mother fucking like it.”

You guess he is talking about his dad, but you aren’t quite sure. “Well uh... What exactly was said last night?”

“Well, I was trying to find something to mother fucking eat, and he came in and yelled at me for walking around in my fucking underwear...”

You nod, but the mental image of Gamzee in his underwear causes you to blush, and you stutter a bit. “Y-yeah, and uhh, then what?”

“Well I started arguing with him, and he kept telling me to watch my mother fucking language, so I did for a fucking while, but then I slipped up, and he yelled at me, and were started arguing and he just told me to go to fucking bed.”

You nod, then pause. After a moment you realize that Gamzee can’t tell you nodded through the phone. “O-oh!”

“What is it mother fucker?”

“....Oh I uh... Nodded... Then...Well... You uh... Can’t hear a nod... So uh... I feel, rather... Stupid....”

You hear Gamzee chuckle. “You ain’t mother fucking stupid bro. I mean, I’ve fucking done worse. Fuck, I’ve talked to my phone, for like an hour, after Eridan hung up, I just thought he was being mother fucking quiet, but he really just got tired of fucking talking to me.”

You nod, and debate whether you should laugh, or Eridan’s lack of caring should upset you. You decide Gamzee wants you to laugh, so you chuckle. 

“So mother fucker, any reason in particular you called?”

You stop, and smile. The reason pops back in your head and you can’t believe your almost forgot it. “Oh uhh yeah, mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over...”

==> Be the guy who just received an invitation.

You smile wide at the phone, after licking your fingers off. “Oh mother fucking yes bro. I’ll be over in half an hour or so.”

“Uhh, sounds good Gamzee... I uh, love you...”

You smile more. “I love you to Tav. Now bye mother fucker, don’t miss me too much.”

Tavros chuckles. “I’ll try Gamzee, bye...” He hangs up, and you begin to pack. Soon, you’d be at Tavros’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, once again, if anyone could help me with html coding the colors and fonts for their logs, please contact me. I honestly have no clue what I'm doing with that stuff.


	3. FlAsHbAcKs GaLoRe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just uploading all I have so far tonight. And I apologize for Gamzee's grandfather's lazy as hell quirk. Pfft.

You have your laptop and charger in your bag in a heart beat. You pack an extra jacket, your phone charger, and two bottles of Faygo. You also don't forget to shove your stash into the pocket of your bag and zip it tightly. You were running low, so you'd have to go mother fucking call up Dave later and see if he can hit you up with some more of this shit.

You grab your car keys on the way out. You only learned to drive a few months ago, and you remember the conversation between you and your grandfather via Pesterchum.

_clownyCatastrophee [CC] has started pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]  
CC: hEy gAmzEE! I wAs thInkIng AbOUt bUyIng yOU A nEw cAr mOthEr fUckEr!  
TC: YoOoO GrAmPs, ThAt wOuLd bE So mOtHeR FuCkInG ChIlL. :o)  
CC: I'm glAd yOU lIkE thE IdEA! sO AnythIng In pArtIcUlAr yOU wAnt?  
TC: HmMmMm...  
TC: HoNk!  
TC: A MoThEr fUcKiNg tRuCk gRaMpS. sOmEtHiNg wItH A ClOsInG BaCk.  
CC: :oO! I hAlf mOthEr fUckIng ExpEctEd A spOrts cAr Or sOmEthIng!  
CC: Any rEAsOn fOr A trUck? tO hIdE All thAt mOthEr fUckIng fAygO? ;o)  
TC: NaAaAh mOtHeR FuCkEr! HeH HeH.  
TC: BuT AnYwAy, I GoT A MoThEr fUcKiNg sEcReT. sO DoN'T TeLl dAd, He'd bE So uNmOtHeR FuCkInG ChIlL WiTh tHiS ShIt, ThAt hE'D LiKe, KiCk mE OuT.  
CC: :oO! whAt dId yOU dO?  
TC: WeLl... FuUuUcK MoThEr fUcKeR ThIs iS HaRd.  
TC: ...  
TC: I'M GaY.  
TC: AnD I'Ve gOt a bOyFrIeNd.  
CC: :oO! wOAh! dId nOt sEE thAt mOthEr fUckIng cOming!  
CC: ….  
CC: ...sO dO yOU nEEd A flAt bEd... fOr sEx?  
TC: NaAaAaAh mOtHeR FuCkEr.  
TC: ...ThOuGh, ThAt cOuLd cOmE In hAnDy... HoNk! :o)  
TC: BuT AnYwAy, My bOyFrIeNd, HiS NaMe iS TaVrOs, AnD He cAn't mOtHeR FuCkInG WaLk.  
TC: He's iN OnE Of tHoSe wHeElY DeViCe tHiNgS.  
TC: I NoRmAlLy wHeEl hIm tO ScHoOl aNd sHiT, bEeN DoInG It fOr yEaRs, BuT It wOuLd bE NiCe tO Be aBlE To dRiVe hIm pLaCeS. hE Is aLwAyS MoThEr fUcKiNg cOnCeRnEd tHaT I GeT TiReD Of wAlKiNg hIm pLaCeS... :O(  
CC: OOOOOOh! :o(  
CC: pOOr mOthEr fUckEr... hOw'd It hAppEn?  
TC: WeLl... It wAs kInDa mY MoThEr fUcKiNg fAuLt.  
TC: So rEmEmBeR HoW I WaS DaTiNg tHaT VrIsKa cHiCk? WeLl i dUmPeD HeR, bEcAuSe i sErIoUsLy dOn't mOtHeR FuCkInG LoVe hEr aNyMoRe.  
TC: WeLl aNyWaY, sHe sAw mE WiTh tAv... AnD ShE DiDn't lIkE It. NoT OnE MoThEr fUcKiNg bIt. So oNe dAy i lEfT TaV At sChOoL BeCaUsE ErIdAn aNd mE WeRe cUtTiNg eArLy, I KiSsEd hIm gOoDbYe, AnD VrIsKa fUcKiNg sAw, AnD TaVrOs wAs wAlKiNg dOwN ThE MoThEr fUcKiNg hAlL, aNd hE WaLkEd pAsT A FlIgHt oF StEpS ThAt lEaD DoWn tO AnOtHeR HaLl... AnD WeLl,  
TC: ShE MoThEr fUcKiNg pUsHeD HiM DoWn tHeM :o(  
CC: …  
CC: hOly shIt.  
TC: i KnOw :o(  
CC: wEll Is shE In jAIl Or sOmEthIng?  
TC: NoPe :o( TaV DiDn't sEe hEr. AnD ThE GiRl wHo hEaRd hIm yElL, tErEzI, iS BlInD, sO No oNe tAkEs hEr mOtHeR FuCkInG WoRd. ShE KnEw iT WaS VrIsKa sInCe sHe hEaRd hEr lAuGhInG..._

You wonder if this whole day is going to be flash backs. You decide to have another, remembering that day too clearly.

_"Tav you're too mother fucking cute." You smiled, moving a hand to your newly acquired lover's backside, causing his cheeks to flush._

_"G-Gamzee... I uh... Uhh..."_

_You chuckle, leaning in and locking lips with the cute mother fucker. He can't resist, as he melts into the kiss, his cheeks hot as his arms wound around your waist. He tasted so sweet, like chocolate in a way._

_== >Be The Psycho Ex-Girlfriend_

_You have never felt so betrayed in your life. You LOVED this guy, this asshole, this piece of shit scum, and here he was, tongue tying with that... Ugly mowhawked thing! Uuuuuuuugh! Why would he do that? You can't help but fume behind the corner you're watching them from. You've been watching them for a while, since you saw Gamzee and him walk by your classroom and you excused yourself to the bathroom. The pass seemed heavier than it should around your thin neck._

_You could feel your black locks in your eyes, as you stared, your eyes a raging blue. You could feel the heat building inside of you. The irons, were now officially, in the fire._

_"Oooooooh Gam!" The annoying voice of that purple highlighted idiot rings in your ears, and you glance to a door leading out of the school, where Eridan was perched, hands on either side of the door frame, watching Gamzee._

_"Yo mother fucker, I'm gonna go now. You have fun in class, alright?" You look up as Gamzee kisses that thing again, and you nearly puke. He then leaves with the British douchebag._

_The boy is hesitating, watching after him, then sighing. You watch your prey like the vicious spider you are. You're going to wrap him up in your web as you toy with his mind, and before you know it, he'll be running from Gamzee, terrified._

_You smirked as he started walking away, looking at the pass in his hands, fiddling with it._

_You pull your hood up, and push some hair in your face. You didn't want him somehow recognizing you. You begin following him silently, ducking behind lockers the one time he turned to look behind him, blinking, then you got closer. He was edging along the wall, feet shuffling awkwardly, so pathetic. He was about to pass the stairs that lead to swim club, where you often snuck in and stole the clothes out of open lockers for kicks._

_== >Be the poor unsuspecting boy._

_You can still imagine the feeling of his hands on you, his lips against yours. You were so used to being trapped in your thoughts of fairies and findulspawn, that this was so new. You never felt so close to flying, your one true dream, then you did when his lips locked with yours and the lightheaded feeling took over. You honestly felt like you were floating, as he pressed his body to yours, squeezing you in all the right places. You were walking slow, not wanting to return to class. Your pants felt somewhat tight, and you were afraid to check and see why. Your thoughts were rather erotic, and they made you flustered all the more._

_You stop for a moment, a noise pulling you from your thoughts as you turn, but not fast enough as you feel hands on your side, pushing you. The pass falls from your hand as you yelp loudly and feel the gravity pull you down, and you keep falling, wondering why you haven't hit the ground yet. You glance up, as you plow face first into a step and your body flips over completely and you smack hard into the concrete stairs again as you continue to tumble down, feeling your limbs flip and flop like a flag in strong wind. You can feel a violent shudder run up your back, as suddenly, your legs feel invisible, like they weren't there. You finally smacked hard into the ground, and you glanced to your legs to make sure you didn't somehow lose them. They were there, and they looked fine, but your back hurt, and you felt bruised up. You look to the top of the stairs, but no one was there. No one was in sight._

_== >Be the blind witness._

_You hear the yelp, a loud high pitched one, and lots of thumping followed by laughing. A sickening, cold laugh that belonged to none other the thief of all justice itself, Vriska Serket. That bitch has gotten on your every nerve, doing the indecent and just plain cruel to everyone. If it wasn't for that one Chemistry class accident, you'd still have your sight. You remember that day, when you were forced to be her partner in class. She had mixed something up, something you didn't even know. You thought she was doing the project, then she excused herself to the bathroom and you waited, and it started bubbling, and you, being the idiot you are, decided to get a closer look at it, as it suddenly burst from the tube and into your eyes._

_You remember being rushed to the hospital. You remember the frantic voices in your ear and the scorching pain. You remember waking up, but at the same time, not waking up. Everything was dark, but it was loud and clear._

_"...Hello...?"_

_"God fucking dammit Terezi! It's about time you got up!" Karkat's rough voice fills your ear drums, and you freeze, but then smile with a usual cackle._

_"Funny trick Karkles, now seriously, take whatever is over my eyes, off."_

_There was silence._

_"Karkles, hurry up."_

_More silence._

_"DAMMIT KARKLES WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"_

_You hear a sniffle, and you freeze. "...Are you crying?"_

_"There's nothing over your eyes Rezi..."_

_"Of course there is Karkles. If there wasn't, then I'd be able to see."_

_"..." You hear another loud sigh and the bed moved next to you, and you felt Karkat's arms around you, and you seriously began to feel like something was wrong._

_"...Karkles, why can't I see?"_

_No answer._

_"KARKLES!"_

_"You're fucking blind." You hear him blurt out, as his arms tighten around you, and you freeze._

_"W-what?"_

_"That shit Vriska got in your eyes burned out your eye sockets Terezi. Your eyes fucking melted. There's no fixing that Rezi..."_

_You're not the type of person to cry, but when you heard the pain in Karkat's voice as he confessed the bitter truth to you, the tears swell in your eyes as your breath catches and you find yourself buried in his shirt, crying. He felt so warm, and he smelt so good you couldn't help but cling tighter._

_You stop in the hallway, wiping the tears from your eyes as you remember the scream. You begin walking in it's direction with your cane, looking around, glasses covering your eyes, which you were sure they were a mess. Karkat never would tell you what they looked like._

_You hear the loud breathing as you get closer, and you yell out. "Hello! Is anyone there?"_

_You stop as you hear an, "Uhhh" and you stop._

_"...Tavros?" You blink, and take a step forward, but there was nothing there. Stairs most likely... OH JEGUS STAIRS?_

_"Tavros are you ok?" You begin walking down them, at a decent speed._

_"I uhh... Can't... Feel my uh... Legs..."_

_"...Oh gog." You get down by him, making your way to the ground and putting a hand on what you were sure was his head. "I'm going to call an ambulance. Do you have your phone with you?"_

_"Uhh, it's uhh, in my jacket pocket..." You nod and feel down his chest until you find said pockets and pull out a phone. You had misplaced yours, again. You began dialing 911. Well, atleast you think it was 911. You luckily are correct and name the school and issue. The operator says they'll be there right away._

_== >Be the high clown boyfriend with your British friend._

_"So mother fucker," you begin after moving the bong down from your face. "Where did you get this shit?"_

_"Got it from a friend. I ain't allow-w-w-wed to name though. It's called Purple Haze Pow-wer, and it's fuckin' amazin', ain't it?"_

_"It makes me want to run laps mother fucker. Like mother fucking seriously, I'm all up onto this shit like a gangsta to his gat."_

_"...You know Gam, sometimes your metaphors, don't make any sense, but alright." He cocked his head back, glancing to the window, the purple highlights in his hair reflecting the light from the window brightly. His eyes were a deep purple shade, bright. He seemed so much more colorful at the moment, and it made you wonder how buzzed you really are. You honestly felt like jumping around and over things. Mother fucking weird, but it was probably just the buzz._

_You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket, so you set the bong on the dash and pull it out. It's Karkat._

_"Yooooo mother fucker! What's up?"_

_"GAMZEE GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL."_

_You jump at the frantic loudness of his voice and glance to the phone. "...Why?"_

_"Because, something bad happened. Just get your ass here, fucking quick." He hangs up and you stare at the phone._

_"...Eridan, we need to go to the mother fucking hospital."_

_"Oh I heard Kar through the fuckin' phone." He moved, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car. "I w-wonder if he's a'ight..."_

_"I mother fucking hope so..." You can't help but frown, wondering what was wrong as you and Eridan pull into the hospital parking lot and you get out and walk in. Karkat is infront of you fast._

_"IT'S FUCKING BAD ASSHOLE." He looks rather panicked, eyes bugging out and shaking a bit. He always swung around a lot when he got over emotional, sometimes threw things and often beat the closest thing to him. Terezi was over in a seat not far behind him, looking up in our direction. Her red glasses shined in the fluorescent lights of the waiting room._

_"...Well what the mother fuck happened?"_

_"...It's Tavros."_

_You can feel your heart sink, and your eyes widen. "...Is he ok?"_

_"..Well he'll live... but... Well... FUCK TEREZI YOU EXPLAIN I CAN'T DO THIS." He marched back to her, like he might cry. He's been your best friend forever, and you can tell the news he was trying to give you was going to hurt you a lot._

_"Well..." Terezi adjusted herself in her seat, trying to figure out how to word this. You sat across from her, desperate to hear what happened. "...I was in the hall, just walking, when I heard a loud yelp and some loud noises... And I walked towards where I heard them... And well... Tavros had fallen down a flight of stairs..."_

_Your stare at her wide eyed. "...Is anything broken?"_

_"...Yeah."_

_"Well broken bones mother fucking heal... Right?"_

_"...Not when it's your spine..."_

_You stop, staring at her. You shouldn't have left him there. You should've walked him back to class. You should've taken better care of him there and not gotten him all flustered and day dreamy._

_"...And there's something else."_

_You look up to her, wondering what else could've happened with the greatest fear you've ever felt._

_"...Well... He didn't really fall... More like... He was pushed... By Vriska..."_

_== >Be the best friend._

_You don't believe you've ever seen Gamzee raged over anything. You've seen him annoyed and mad a couple of times. You've seen him cry, you've seen him want to hit things and throw them, but this... Was the most scary expression you've ever seen on his face. You are quite sure he was now planning on strangling Vriska, or stabbing her, or beating her to death with his horns or some shit._

_"Gamzee, you're staying here for now." You say as he stands._

_"I'm going to mother fucking kill her."_

_"Gamzee." You stand, and grab his arm, and he violently shakes it off, turning around with a glare._

_"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK DO YOU WANT?"_

_You flinch at the yelling, then can feel the heat boiling inside of you. "I WANT YOU TO STAY THE FUCK HERE AND GO COMFORT TAVROS. YOU CAN KILL THE BITCH LATER, BUT HE'S RATHER UPSET AND HE'S BEEN ASKING FOR YOU! AND I DON'T WANT TO RUN THE FUCK AROUND KILLING EVERYONE WHO PISSES YOU OFF AND LANDING YOUR FUCKING ASS IN JAIL. I SWEAR GAMZEE, SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE SO STUPID."_

_Gamzee was staring at you wide eyed, and he sighed and looked down. "...You're right mother fucker... I don't know what I was thinking." He looked up. "Where the mother fuck is he?"_

_You sigh and turn around. "Follow me." You lead Gamzee up to the room, and stop outside of the door. "I'm going to head back to Terezi. I left her alone with Ampora, and I know that won't go ever fucking well at all."_

_"You guys really should give him some more mother fucking credit. He isn't that mother fucking bad."_

_"He pisses me the fuck off Gamzee. Now get in there. Bye." You turn around, and walk off._

_== >Be the freshly crippled boyfriend._

_You sit, propped up in a hospital bed. Everything that just happened runs through your head. Falling, being found, the sirens, being carried, everything. And especially being told you'd never walk again. You remember calling your mom and telling her you were here and what happened, and her saying she'd be over soon. You lived a while aways from the hospital, so she wasn't here yet._

_You jump from your train of thought, as you hear the door knob of your hospital room door turn, and you glance over. The door opens, and you can't help but feel happy as he walks in the room. His expression makes you frown though, as he looked up at you. You can tell someone already broke the news to him, which you guess is a good thing. You never would've been able to tell him yourself._

_"Uhh, hey Gamzee..."_

_He just walks over, looking you over with a frown. "How do you mother fucking feel?"_

_"A little banged up..." You mutter, looking at him, having a few bruises, but nothing too painful._

_He just gave a little nod. "...Can I sit with you?" You just nod, and attempt to scoot over some, with a little trouble, which Gamzee sees and helps to the best of his ability, and he gets on the bed, sitting next to you and wraps his arms around you tightly. You can feel his face in your hair, and some wetness on your head._

_"...Uhh Gamzee... Are you crying?"_

_"This is all my mother fucking fault Tav." You were so used to Gamzee being care free, happy. He made mistakes, but laughed over them. He fell down, but got right back up smiling. But this, this was just... Sad. The sound of his voice, the way it made you feel. Gamzee was blaming himself._

_"Gamzee, this is not your fault."_

_"Yes, it mother fucking is. Vriska fucking pushed you down a mother fucking flight of stairs because she's a jealous psycho bitch who is still in love with me. She did this because of me. This is my fault."_

You begin to drift from the day dream, now in your car and you sigh. You needed to stop having sad thoughts. You were going to go hang out with Tavros, and that was all that mattered. You put the key in the ignition and begin your trip.

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone has any clue how to html format on here, like the colors and the different fonts, please help me, because I've googled and tried and it's not seeming to work for me on here :T So right now their text is just being italicized, but I'd really like to color it and make it courier and all that fun junk. So thanks to anyone who can help me, just comment on here and we'll talk!


End file.
